


When Both Our Cars Collide

by ObsidianScene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianScene/pseuds/ObsidianScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Destiel one-shot to evoke some feels. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Both Our Cars Collide

Can we pretend,

To leave and then,

We'll meet again,

When both our cars collide?

-Helena, My Chemical Romance

 

Dean nervously drummed on the steering wheel, his leg bouncing absentmindedly. He was headed to the park where he and Cas had agreed to meet for their first date.  
What if he doesn’t like me? What if I creep him out? What if I mess up?  
Thoughts of failure drifted through his head.  
He pulled into the parking lot and exited his car, asphalt crunching beneath his shoes. He spotted the silhouette of Cas seated on the park bench, and settled himself next to him.  
“Hi.” Dean was relieved to see that Cas was as nervous as he was.  
“Hey.”  
They sat in silence, watching children run around and climb up ladders and slide back down. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, like the ones where you want to say something but don’t know what. It was a nice sort of silence, where they could think and be together.  
Cas cleared his throat. “So. Um. Well, I have never been on a date before, being an angel and all, so… What are we meant to do?”  
Dean smirked. “We’re supposed to get to know each other, you know, like- uh- What’s your favourite colour?”  
Cas looked up at him, and Dean wanted to congratulate Cas for doing so. His black hair was messy as always, and his trenchcoat was rumpled, but to Dean, he looked, well- perfect. Cas was thinking the same thing about Dean. His blonde-brown hair glinted in the sun, and his face was close enough that he could spot a few freckles dot his nose. And his eyes, his eyes were...  
“Green,” Cas answered immediately.  
“Green? Is it because you love nature?”  
“Yeah. And because your eyes are- I mean, because your- I- Can I hold your hand?”  
Cas wanted to smack himself. Here he was, blubbering, then asking an invasive question afterwards. He was almost sure that Dean would get up and leave, or at least call him a rude word.  
But instead Dean settled his hand in his. They fit perfectly, and he loved the way that Dean rubbed circles against his palm with his thumb. He wanted to hold his hand forever.  
“S-so, what’s your favourite colour, Dean?” Cas tried to focus on something else aside from the unending pounding inside his chest.  
“Blue,” Dean replied almost as fast as he did.  
“Like the sky?”  
“Yeah. Like the sky,” he gazed at Cas, “How about we just ask questions about us? That way we really do get to know each other,” Dean continued.  
Cas nodded, then realized afterwards that Dean’s intent look meant it was his turn to ask. He tried to think of something, anything, as long as it didn’t sound too strange. Finally, he settled for: “If you were stuck on a deserted island and could only have three things, what would you have?”  
“What sort of a question is that?” Dean’s expression was filled with amusement disguised as confusion.  
“I couldn’t think of anything else!”  
“Okay, okay, fine,” Cas could see Dean trying to hide his grin as he looked away, “Well, I’d bring a knife so I can hunt for food and maybe find water in trees. I’d bring Sam. And I’d bring you, of course.”  
“Taking Sam and I to a deserted island is not very nice,” Cas pointed out.  
“You just ruined the sweetness in that, you know.”  
“Oh. Well, I guess it’s nice that you picked me. But we’ll have to be stuck together for a long time.”  
“That’s what I want,” Dean muttered under his breath so Cas wouldn’t hear.  
“Sorry, what was that?”  
“Huh? Oh, uh nothing. What would you bring?”  
“Since you took me, then I’ll take you. And Sam, too. Then I’ll bring lots of tacos and we can have a party!” Cas exclaimed excitedly.  
Dean shook his head. “We can starve to death if we run out of tacos.”  
“Aw, really?” Cas pouted.  
Dean couldn’t get over the fact of how adorable he was. He stood, pulling Cas up with him, their hands still connected.  
“Dean, what are you-”  
“Let’s go for a walk.”  
“Oh- yeah, sure. Okay. A walk, that sounds nice.”  
Neither of them knew that that day was the beginning of something both beautiful and heart-breaking, of love- and of loss.

 

-3 YEARS LATER-

 

“For the last time, Cas, you can’t come.”  
“Why not, Dean? I can do what I want!”  
Cas heard Dean sigh, and pictured him rubbing his fingers against his forehead like he always did when he was tired.  
“Please, Cas, don’t make this any harder, since it’s hard enough leaving you even if it’s only for a day.”  
“Exactly! So take me with you!”  
"But what if you get hurt? Cas, please, I’m begging you, I won’t be able to live with myself if you did.”  
The line went quiet. Dean almost thought that Cas had put down the phone when he replied with a simple: "I'll be careful."  
"Careful doesn't cut it, Cas. Tons of girl go out all careful and they still end up in some nasty situations."  
"Is that what you think of me as? As a helpless girl? Dean I thought we already talked about me being able to do things, since my own dad, -who is God, mind you- has locked me out of Heaven! Do you not want me to live my life?"  
"What? No-"  
Cas's voice was soft. "Is it because you don't want Sam to find out about us?"  
"Why would you say that?" Dean sounded hurt.  
"Are you ashamed of me, Dean?"  
"Of course not!"  
"Then why haven't you told him?"  
"I've already told you- It's complicated brother stuff."  
"So you are ashamed of me."  
"Damn it Cas, I'm not!" Dean growled.  
"At least I'm not yelling," Cas accused.  
"Shut up."  
"Fine."  
Cas slammed the phone onto the holder in anger.  
Screw Dean. He didn't care. He'd stay all by himself while they're out on a boring hunt and have fun without them.  
Then he'll see who'll have the last laugh.  
-  
Stupid Cas.  
Why couldn't he understand that all Dean was trying to do was protect him? He just wanted Cas to stay out of trouble for a while. Was that too much to ask?  
What if Cas was really mad at him?  
He'll have to go see him, then.  
As Dean drove it started to rain, cold and harsh. Gusts of wind blew so hard that the window wipers snapped and broke off. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was too determined to see Cas that he barely noticed. He had to apologise, take him out for some time alone, and maybe then he’ll be able to ask him.  
Was it too early? Would Cas say no? Would Sam accept them? Dean loved Cas, and he would stand up to anyone who said otherwise.  
“C’mon, Dean, you can ask him,” he said to himself.  
The rain was blurring Dean's view as he drove on. It blurred his vision so much that he didn't see the truck skidding towards him.  
Until it was too late.  
-  
The phone rang, shattering Cas's trail of thought. Maybe it was Dean calling to apologise. He wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive him,though.  
"Hello?'  
"Cas? Cas It's me, Sam."  
"Hello, Sam."  
"Cas you've got to come here real quick," Sam said urgently.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"It's Dean. He's hurt bad. Got into a collision. Please, Cas, he wants to see you."  
Cas was already out the door.  
"Where are you?"  
"About 5 miles off on the left of the main road."  
"I'll be there soon. Tell Dean to hold on."  
As Cas left, he couldn't help but grasp onto an idea that made him fill with misery, his emotions to guilt and dread.  
It was all his fault.  
-  
"Cas says he'll be here soon, so hold on," Sam informed Dean.  
"Let's just hope he isn't mad at me."  
"You know he can never stay mad at you," he reassured.  
He couldn't look at Dean. Dean, his big brother, his protector, the one whom he had always looked up to. Dean, who was sprawled on the ground where Sam had dragged him out of the wreckage, beaten and bloody and bruised and dying.  
"I called 911 too and they're on their way."  
"You know I won't make it, right?"  
It was true. No matter how much pressure Sam had applied on his wounds, it was futile. Dean was going to bleed out and die, unable to make much movement, and they both knew it.  
Sam didn't even bother to say otherwise.  
"Come here." Dean waved him over with what little energy he had left.  
Sam crouched down in obeyance.  
"Sammy, my baby brother Sammy. First things first, I'm counting on you to take care of Cas, okay?"  
He nodded. He wanted to stay as silent as much as possible, to say only what was necessary, for he feared if he did too much he would break down. He had to stay strong for Dean. For Cas.  
"You've grown up to be such a good boy. A good man, too."  
Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.  
"You know what my first words were to you? The first time I spoke to you, you know what I said? I said 'Goodnight, Sammy.' I guess it's your turn to say 'Goodnight, Dean'."  
Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't-  
Dean smirked. "B*tch," he called him, his personalised nickname for Sam since they were kids.  
"Jerk,” Sam replied, like he did all the time.  
Sam finally cried, his throat emitting a slightly strangled sound as he did.  
Dean closed his eyes. He had said all he had wanted to say to his brother.  
Now he just had to wait for Cas.  
-  
When Cas saw him he crumpled to the ground, his head falling on Dean's chest.  
"Dean."  
He shook him roughly.  
"Dean."  
No response. Was he already-? He didn't want to think about it.  
"Dean!"  
There was a weak cough in reply.  
"Jesus Christ, I can hear you!'  
"Please do not make jokes about my half-brother."  
Dean smiled.  
"Even on my death bed you're still you."  
"This is not the time to try to be funny, Dean."  
"I'm not trying to be," his voice became weaker, "funny."  
"And don't say you're going to die."  
"But I am-"  
"I'm not going to let you." Cas's voice was hard, firm, despite the tears dripping down his face onto Dean's shirt.  
"You're such a baby, Cas."  
"Dean."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry for making you mad."  
"I'm not ma-"  
"But you sounded mad!"  
"Well I'm not. I just wanted to take care of you, Cas."  
This seemed to make Cas cry harder.  
"Cas? Hey, don't- Cas- Stop crying-"  
"I can't, Dean."  
Dean felt as if his whole world, right in front of him, was being torn apart. He reached his hand up to wipe some of his tears, then ran his thumb across his cheek in a caress.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too," Cas choked out.  
Dean opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a coughing fit. Cas's eyes widened in panic. He buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, his hands tightening their grip on Dean's jacket.  
"Dean don't leave me Dean stay here don't go Dean please."  
"You can't change everything, Cas."  
"But Dean," Cas whined.  
"Hey. Look at me."  
Cas looked up. Dean placed his hand on his face again, while he used to other to enclose Cas's hand- Their sign of always staying by the other’s side.  
“Remember that time we went on our first date to that park? I told you my favourite colour, and that it was blue. You asked me if it was because of the sky, and I said yes. Well I lied. My favourite colour is blue because they’re the same colour as your eyes, Cas. And they’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and I love you.”  
"You already said that you love me."  
Dean chuckled. "I know. I just wanted to remind you. Here-” he struggled to reach into his pocket, and finally pulled out a dark box.  
Cas gasped. “Is that-?”  
“I can’t get down on one knee, but, well- Will you marry me?” he opened the box, and there, nestled in between a velvet cushion, was a diamond ring that seemed to change colours.  
“Yes, Dean, of course!”  
Dean slowly placed the ring on Cas’s finger. “That way we’ll always be together.”  
“Forever,” Cas confirmed.  
“I love you, Cas. Castiel. Cassie. Whatever. I love you, I love you, I love you."  
"I love you too, Dean. So much."  
Cas felt Sam's comforting arm across his back the same time he felt Dean's hands go slack.  
He was gone.  
The rain fell harder, then, each drop heavy like a bullet, and the wind felt like a sudden burst of energy expelled by a tornado.  
Like the cries and shaking of angels joining with theirs.  
-  
Nobody could ever forget the bone-chilling, inhuman screech that Cas had made. It bore into their skull, both normal and supernatural things alike.  
“Dean Winchester is no more.”  



End file.
